Unexpected Guest
by LittleLizard13
Summary: Dan went to get medicine for Phil and when he comes back he finds a unexpected guest on the flat steps now the question is what are they going to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I have had this idea for awhile and its been nagging my brain to write it so this little story was born. I'm tired of being a shoe box writer so I decided to post it hope you like it.

* * *

Dan pulled on his cat eared jumper and put the hood over his head to keep him self from getting his hair wet when he had to go outside an surprise surprise it was raining again. Dan grabbed his phone off his side table and put it in the front pocket of his grey jumper and bounded down the stairs nearly falling down the last two but managing to catch himself at the last second. "Like a ninja" he stated semi proud than shook his head at his own folly and walked into the living room.

Phil was lying on the couch with his duvet covering his head and shoulders and a lap blanket covering his legs his head poking out of a hole from the duvet cave he had created while he watched Doctor Who.

"How are you feeling sickie?" Dan asked as he stood next to the couch looking at his miserable feeling friend Phil groaned and covered his face with his blanket causing Dan to grin despite Phil's misery. "Sorry I asked" he said sarcastically with no real heat to the words as he passed Phil "well don't worry I'll be back with crap that might or might not actually make you feel better" Dan said as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Make sure to take your phone" Phil croaked Dan rolled his chocolate brown eyes "yes mother" he said as he walked out the door shutting it quietly and walking down stairs, many flights of stairs. Dan rode in a cab to the nearest drug store and put his hood down when he got into the store he looked at all the medications of pretty much the same damned drug just with a whole bunch of different names.

Dan shrugged and got a various amount of medicines that Phil said he would like and pulled Phil's card out of his back pocket to pay for the products grabbed his bags and grabbed another cab to take him home. He played games on his phone until he got home than paid the cab and got out sliding his phone into the front pocket of his jumper.

He climbed the stairs to get to the front door nearly tripping over a light white basinet covered with a blanket around it. Dan groaned as he saw the envelope attached to the front of the blanket "Please be a puppy please be a puppy" he chanted to himself as he pulled back the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby in it. He dropped the blanket back down "nope nope nopeity nope" Dan said cringing as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair "I can't just leave it here" he said to himself as he took the envelope off the front of the basinet.

Dear Whomever,

I am not capable of taking care of her. I wish I had found this out a week ago when I decided to keep her instead of putting her up for adoption. Now I am not sure what to do anymore so I hope she is found by nice people who will take care if her better than I can.

Thanks, I can't say

Dan's eyes widened as he started to feel himself shake he wasn't sure if it was because it was getting increasingly colder or because somebody would leave their baby on someone's front door step in this time and age.

Plus this was all the person would put they didn't put down what the baby's name was or why they didn't try to put her up for adoption now even though apparently she was born a week ago. This made no sense to him he had too many questions and not enough answers.

He bit his lip lightly in uncertainty not sure if he should take the baby upstairs or not I mean what if someone not good found the baby he thought and made a quick decision he picked up the basinet and opened the apartment door. "Well this is going to be fun to explain to Phil" he cooed at the baby than shook his head "what am I doing" he asked himself as he struggled up the stairs with the baby in his arms and the bags hanging on his arms.

Dan set the basinet on the ground when he got to his door and opened it than again picked the basinet up. "I really need to start exercising as I tell myself every year" Dan said to himself after he tried to get his breathing under control. It was winding enough climbing those stairs alone but with the added weight of a basinet with baby was down right exhausting.

"PHIL" he hollered out "YES" Phil yelled back "I know your ill but could you come to the kitchen please" he shouted to his friend after he set the baby on the kitchen table. He moved the blanket from the basinet to show the baby who was an amazing sleeper Dan thought as he folded the blanket and set it to the side of the basinet putting the medicine bags on the blanket.

Phil shuffled into the room wearing a green jumper with the hood up and dark pajama bottoms with a tiger sock and a bow tie sock on his feet he went for the medicine grabbed it and walked out of the room. Dan tilted his head wondering if he was so sick he missed the fact that Dan was standing in front of a baby that Dan didn't have when he had left. Suddenly Phil was backing into the room and looked at Dan with curious light blue eyes "tell me you had that baby when you left" he said as he closed his eyes than opened them and walked to Dan and the baby.

"Well I didn't" Dan answered him "than how?" Phil asked as he knelt in front of the baby to get a closer look at her when her eyes popped open to show two beautiful dark blue eyes "Oh wow she's awake" Phil said "I can see that Phil" Dan replied back sarcastically as he looked uncertainly at the baby. She looked at Phil in wonder "I'm going to pick her up" Phil said to him as he carefully picked up the baby acting like she was glass and would break easily which considering she got placed in the temporary care of two very clumsy people Dan didn't blame him one bit.

The baby remained silent for the most part to the amazement of both men except a random noise or two the baby made she didn't cry. "Dan can I have the story behind this little one" Phil asked as he tried not to speak to loudly so that he wouldn't upset the baby in his arms. Dan told the story of how he got her and Phil listened intently not wanting to miss a single detail. "They didn't leave a name or at least the baby's name" he asked in wonder "no" Dan said a bit annoyed "so I have no idea what to call her" he grumbled as Phil set her back down in the basinet. "We should also get her to the hospital since I don't know how long she was out there or if that was enough to protect her from it" he said gesturing to the blanket "and maybe while we are there they can take a look at you" he told Phil who looked miserable "go grab your coat and lets go" he said as he pulled his hood back on.


	2. Hospital Visit and Baby Names

Hey! So I did look it up and they had a little info on baby abandonment but it didn't tell a lot so I tweaked it to were it works for my story so if its not correct than I'm sorry.

I hope you Enjoy! And a big thank you and shout out to IsabellaFaye11 and Kittyof2kindoms for their reviews.

* * *

Dan got in the cab and Phil handed him the basinet and he sat it down next to him as Phil got in next to the bassinet, well crammed into the seat next to the baby as the basinet took up most of the seat.

Phil didn't complain though he just sniffled a couple of times and leaned his head against the window. Dan felt sympathy for him he got sick easily himself and knew he must be feeling like dirt right about now. The ride to the hospital was a quiet one mostly consisting of the baby making a noise here or there or Phil coughing and groaning in pain.

When the cab stopped Phil got out first and took the baby from Dan when he passed her out to him and gave her back to Dan when he stretched his arms out and held the doors open leading into the hospital for him since he had to use both hands to carry the bassinet.

Dan watched as Phil slumped down into one of the pristine white plastic chairs and sat the baby down in the one next to his for him to watch her as he went and talked to the lady at the desk.

"Hello I'm Dina" she said nicely to him he smiled "hello I'm Dan and um well I got a little one that needs looked at and a slightly bigger one that needs checked out to" he told her "ok fine you'll need to fill these out and bring them back to me and we can call you as soon as a doctor is available" she said sounding completely professional.

Dan took the forums from her and went to sit on the other side of Phil he handed one set of them and a pen to Phil who started glaring at the sheets of paper like it had offended him in some way.

Dan looked at the forum on his lap in confusion she has no name, no social security number Dan thought as he tapped the pen on his knee he had no idea what to put for these things when he didn't even know her name. He stood back up and went to the desk again he cleared his throat suddenly feeling very nervous at how to even explain this to her or if they were even going to make sure she was healthy since he had no information.

"Um Dina" he began "um well" he stated to stammer "I don't know her name or anything to be honest" he said with panic starting to rise in him when she raised a concerned eyebrow at him "please don't think I kidnapped her because I didn't I swear" he told her quickly putting his hands up like he could stop her train of thought that way. "Some one left her on our door step with a note and I wanted to make sure that the cold didn't affect her and that she has a clean bill of health" he finished quickly as he tried to gauge her reaction from her facial expressions.

"May I see her please" Dina ended up asking making Dan's guards go up not certain if this was the best plan or not he nodded and the woman stood and rounded the desk and followed Dan to Phil and the baby.

Dina smiled at Phil who gave her back a miserable half smile of his own as Dan turned the bassinet around and carefully picked up the baby. He could feel himself watch every move carefully not wanting to drop her knowing he would feel terrible if he did drop her also wondering how people did this every day.

"Oh she's so cute" the nurse said to herself "although your awfully tense looking" she remarked to Dan "yep don't want to drop her" he said afraid of speaking to loudly and scaring her as she grabbed a tiny fist full of the blanket. "Well you said she was an abandoned baby correct" Dan nodded as he turned carefully and set the baby back down and breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't done any damage to the baby by dropping her on the ground and glad he hadn't dropped her and could put her back down.

"Well than I guess we will have to look at her with out any paper work on her and fill out at least the name and age and we can put you as the parent" she said walking away to get the forums. "Wait put me as what" Dan asked worriedly as he followed after her "it's just temporarily sir" she said kindly he nodded and looked a bit like he was going to pass out.

"Alright what are you naming her?" Dina asked pulling her jet black hair behind her ear and looking at Dan. Dan was busy getting his screaming brain to think coherently the nurse chuckled lightly and handed him the clipboard "it will be a bit before the doctor can see you why don't you just go think of a name for her while you can still walk back to the chair" the nurse teased him lightly he nodded numbly and took the papers from her and walked like a zombie back to his chair.

He dropped into his chair and looked at the baby who gave a tiny squeal of noise he couldn't tell what kind of noise but it didn't sound pained. "Phil what should we call her?" he asked him looking to the other man who had fallen asleep in his chair Dan rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone from his pocket and clicked on Phil's contact number.

Phil's phone went off and he jumped from the sudden noise and groaned as he picked up his phone and turned a glare on Dan "sorry" Dan murmured "but I need help coming up with a name for her" he said as he ended the call and they both stuck their phones in their pockets Phil looked at the little girl and cocked his head to one side "well she could be a Skylar" he said Dan shook his head "maybe but I don't see it she just doesn't seem like a Skylar how bout Lucy" Dan suggested "its pretty but she just doesn't look like a Lucy to me" Phil countered Dan nodded and searched his brain for a pretty name that also seemed to fit.

"How about Olivia that's pretty and it looks like it would fit her perfectly" Dan thought as he looked at the little girl whose blue eyes were dropping closed Dan smiled an looked at Phil who thought for a minute "I agree she seems like an Olivia" he said with a smile as he woke up enough to continue filling out his forms.

Dan filled out her forms quickly after that putting her as Olivia Rose Howell and put himself as the parent temporarily and her age and birth date. He handed the forms back to Dina who smiled "oh that's pretty" she said as she looked at the name on the paper causing Dan to blush he never imagined this would happen to him in his life.

About twenty minutes or so later a older man came out of the examining rooms and into the waiting room and grabbed the forums from Dina "Um Olivia and Phil" he hollered to the room and everybody looked around while Dan rose from his seat and picked up Olivia and nudged Phil awake "hey sickie its our turn come on" he said as he lead Phil to their room behind the doctor.

"Hello I'm Dr. Richardson I have been informed of your situation" he said to Dan "and that you need looked at as well I see you went for a two for one sell" he teased Dan bit back a laugh while Phil laughed openly at the silly joke but Phil liked puns and other humor.

Richardson pulled his glasses on his face as he looked at them "who do you want to go first" he asked the room in general Phil shrugged "just do the baby first she's more important" Dan smiled at him and mouthed thank you he didn't even know how to answer that question because he wanted them both looked at immediately to make sure how they were doing and how they were recovering.

Richardson picked up the baby and set her on the table carefully and gently and than did the normal baby examination with her fussing here and there and than at the end crying not liking being poked and prodded. Dan looked torn between taking the baby away from him and making her feel better or just getting them away from him knowing he wasn't thinking rationally the doctor wouldn't hurt her and was just making sure she was healthy.

Dr. Richardson picked her back up and handed her to Dan who went rigid with tension afraid of dropping her again wondering if others just got use to holding little ones and wondering how his mother and father did it now that he was in a current situation. Rich talked to Dan while he examined Phil "well she is in perfect health at least maybe a little malnutrition but make sure she eats properly from now on and that should even out but everything else seems fine just like Phil here who needs to continue bed rest and take these" he said filling out a prescription card for some type of medicine. "You did the right thing by bring her in here and getting this to some one's attention" he praised the younger man.

Dan nodded "I have a question what do I do with her?" he asked feeling and sounding a bit lost but he kind of was lost "well since she is an abandoned baby there is a few things you can do if your saw as suitable parent material and the child is safe with you she can stay with you if you don't want to keep her she can go into the system maybe some one will adopt her she is adorable so it shouldn't be to hard" he explained to Dan who was nodding and listening to each option intently "but for now you can go home and figure out what you guys are going to do" he told him and Dan nodded as he stood from his seat.

"Thanks" he told the doctor who smiled at him "not a problem and good luck with whatever you choice" he told him as Dan and Phil left the hospital room and walked though the waiting room to outside again Phil held the bassinet while Dan held Olivia.

Phil called a cab to come pick them up one with dual seats he hoped because he didn't like being crammed into the bassinet like earlier as it parked and they got into the cab and drove home.


	3. A whole New Shopping Experience

Hello All and here is the third addition to this story I hope you all enjoy it and thank you to the amazing dandelionandaisiesss for the review.

* * *

Dan let Phil get changed into actual clothes since they would need to go shopping to take care of Olivia for how ever long they would have her they would have to have a talk about whether or not they were going to keep her but for now they needed to go shopping.

Phil walked into the kitchen in his normal wear of jeans and his space shirt and pulled the green hoodie over his head "ready" Dan asked him Phil nodded "I'm taking my medicine with in case we are out longer than we think we will be" he said Dan nodded "that's a good plan" he told him as he stuck Olivia in the bassinette.

"Alright Livy we are going to go shopping and buy you things" he unknowingly cooed at the baby he leaned back up and turned to Phil who was grinning at him "oh shut up" Dan grumbled as he picked up the bassinette and walked to the door. "Make sure to get dual seating or we are going to be a squished mess again" he hollered back to Phil who was on the phone most likely with the cab company.

They had to wait ten minutes but a cab pulled up to them and Phil got on one side and Dan and the baby on the other "so what all do we need?" Dan asked Phil in wonder as he looked to his friend. Phil looked back at him and shrugged "I guess we just grab what we think we will need" he said unsure Dan looked at him "you have no idea either do you?" he asked with a laugh Phil shook his head "nope" he answered as he pulled his hood up and chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

They stopped at one of the shopping centers Dan carrying Olivia and again Phil opening the doors. They stopped at a baby and tots shop and looked at it uncertainly Dan bit his lip "alright well lets do this" he said semi confident having never dealt with a baby very much, other than Louise's daughter here and there. He walked in and blanched at the multitudes of stuff you needed or wanted for a baby and young tot.

"Holy crap" Dan muttered to Phil who was also stunned "were do we start" he asked uncertainly also looking for a cart because his arms were aching from holding her for so long. "Hello sirs" a young woman said coming up to them with the company logo on Dan looked to her name tag "hello Rose" he said "um we need a lot of help" he said emphasizing a lot. "Also do you have a cart I can put her in my arms feel like they are going to fall off" he said as he looked to her for help she giggled "of course sir right this way" she said as they followed her to were they had a variety of colored carts.

She gave Dan a light blue cart and he set her in the large part of it and sighed in relief "ok so how can I help you two?" she asked kindly "and who is this precious girl?" she asked looking at Olivia. "Well I am Dan and this is Phil" he said introducing the two of them "and this is Olivia" he said nodding his head in the direction of the baby. "An we were wondering if you could help us get everything you would need for a baby because we are …clueless" he said for a lack of better word.

"Oh first time parents huh?" she asked knowingly "Oh well yes but we aren't um uh" Dan stammered over himself "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't trying to insinuate anything" she said quickly afraid she had offended him "sorry about him and its ok but we are unsure of what to get for Olivia so any help you can give us would be appreciated" Phil said since Dan had turned the color of a tomato and had stopped talking all together they were use to playing it up for youtube but Phil could see where the young woman was coming from in thinking they were a couple.

"Of course" she said also having turned a light pink from embarrassment she turned "now do you want to start with diapers and clothing or bath products or we can start with toys" she said looking to the two of them. Phil blinked and Dan looked at her "Um how about you just pick and we can start there" he said not knowing which one to pick first "ok why don't we start with bathing products since it's the first isle and we will work our way down" she suggested they both nodded and followed.

"Do you know if she is sensitive or allergic to anything" she asked Dan he shook his head "we quiet literally have only had her for like two hours" he said to her "oh well isn't this a learning experience" she said "I'm going to guess you don't get this a lot" Dan asked her as they stopped in the isle. "You would be correct we get a unsure father or mother here or there but they have some idea of what they need or what they can't have but they have also had them for a little while longer than two hours" she answered him as she turned to them.

"Now since you don't know if your daughter is allergic or sensitive to certain bath products "I'd recommend getting a regular shampoo you want her to have and maybe take a hypoallergenic and sensitivity one in case she does have a reaction to the shampoo and conditioner" Dan nodded and picked out a berry one and a lime one in each Phil had insisted on the berry one since it was like the berry shampoo he uses. He grabbed a set of pink wash clothes and a set of light purple bath towels and set them next to the bassinette and a small tub since he didn't want to drown her and than followed Rose into the next Isle.

"Now diapers" she said and Dan put his head on the handle bar of the cart "Damned it I forgot you have to change babies" he said Phil laughed and shook his head "I did not realize how much stuff you needed for babies" he added as he looked at the assortment of diapers. "Now which ones will fit her and not hurt her or be uncomfortable for her" Dan asked the woman as he scanned most of them she chuckled and took him to the new born sets. "These are affordable and have had the best response" she said handing him some in a large package he decided to just go with what she said and took those because what did he know about diapers.

On the opposite isle wall they had formula Dan looked at each one "this is ridiculous" he said to himself looking at hypoallergenic, newborn, 1-2 years formula "how many formulas do you need" he said aloud "well some kids have weak stomachs or allergies" Rose said as Phil was making faces at Olivia. Dan grabbed newborn and a light blue bottle with llamas on it since it was cool and a light pink one with bears and tigers on it.

"Now toys" she said both Dan and Phil's eyes lit up they seemed to be in a isle they could work with here granted it was baby toys but hey it wasn't diapers or formula. Phil immediately went to the lion toys while Dan grabbed a llama plushy and set it in the cart. He also picked two tiger plushy and some other animals while Phil threw in a large lion and a smaller lion and Dan bit his lip to keep from laughing at the excitement and joy Phil was emanating right now.

A couple of toys later they had dragged their cart to clothing. "So since she is a newborn they have their own section right here" she said and the two men who were getting looks from some of the people in the store ignored them except the odd fan here or there that wanted their autograph or a photo. They started to dig through the clothes "so how was your first baby shopping experience" she asked them as she folded up clothes that they had disarrayed. "It was a whole other new shopping experience" said Dan who sounded tired they had grabbed about thirty different outfits from dresses to pajamas all of which Dan had to make sure was perfect much to Phil's humor who was just wanting to throw clothes in the cart.

They also grabbed a stroller and a crib which needed to be built and went and checked out "we got a lot of stuff for people who are unsure of whether or not we are keeping her" Phil mentioned "if we do end up putting her through the system" Dan sneered the last word "we can give it to the family who does adopt her or give it to donation" Dan said simply while Phil nodded and yanked out his medicine and went to go find a drink.

"Thank you so much Rose" he said gratefully "not a problem sir its kind of my job" she said with a grin he nodded "true" he said as he picked up Olivia and rocked her she had been quiet so far but Dan was suspicious that she was biding her time to start screaming.

Dan checked out everything and Dan and Phil went to get a cab with a crap tone of stuff managing to stuff it all in the car with two overly tall men and a baby.


	4. Making Cribs and Screaming Baby

Hello Everybody! I hope you enjoy chapter four and a special thanks and shout out to Jessica, Kitty of 2 kindoms, and TeamStarkidLove for the amazing reviews you guys rock and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this little series.

* * *

After many trips up stairs and down stairs they finally managed to get everything into their flat, in a giant pile in their living room.

"Ok this is bothering me lets find places for it that make sense" Dan said looking at the large mess on his floor not liking that everything didn't have a place as he grabbed the towels and wash clothes and headed for the bathroom.

That's when he finally heard her start to cry she had been quiet for quiet a few hours he believed he walked back into the room to see Phil talking to her trying to calm her down. "What happened she was quiet a second ago" he said loud enough for Phil to hear over her screaming as he flung bags around trying to find the bottles and formula "she must have felt like it I guess I mean you left the room and she got upset" Phil answered back as Dan looked through the mess.

"Finally" Dan muttered when he found the bag holding the bottles and formula he ripped open the plastic from the bottle and ran to the kitchen "I've ran so much today" Dan muttered to himself as he read through the instructions to making her bottle. He did everything the instructions said and than stuck some on his wrist and felt that it was cool enough and licked it off his wrist as he walked into the room.

"Here" he said holding out the bottle to Phil who was holding her and rocking her while she was trying to kill his ability to hear "Here Livy" Phil said as he held the bottle to her lips "That's just making her madder" Phil said worriedly as he handed Dan the bottle and Olivia. "There there Livy" Dan said "come on quit crying" Dan sounded like he was nearly begging the baby Dan held the bottle to her and she started drinking "oh" Dan said in surprise as he turned wide eyes to Phil.

"Well now we know who she likes more" Phil said in mock hurt and offense as he walked back to the pile Dan laughed as he watched Olivia eat than took the bottle when she was done "remember Louise said your suppose to pat their backs til they burp" Phil said as he looked at one of the items they had picked. Dan nervously set her on his chest "what if I break her" he asked worriedly lightly patting her back than grimaced when she spittle on him "never mind I think she'll be fine" he said as he placed her back in the bassinette.

Phil handed him a burping cloth with a smirk "now you give it to me" he said sarcastically as he wiped the spit off his shirt "I just got to them I'm sorry this is taking awhile" he gestured to the pile on the ground. He also leaned down and gave Olivia a light purple and green pacifier and a little lion stuffed animal.

"When she's asleep want to figure out what we should do with her" he asked Phil as he looked through the pile "ya ok works for me" Phil said as he helped pick up and put away more stuff. Finally after organizing for a good hour or so they finally got to the crib "ok this can't be worse than the wardrobe" Dan said looking at the front of the box "I mean its four walls and a base" he added as he lowered it back to the ground.

Phil didn't look as certain as Dan cut open the box "ok lets be men" he said jokingly as he tipped it over and let the contents fall out than he raised an eyebrow when bolts and other smaller pieces fell out after they set up the larger ones.

"What the for real crap is this?" Dan asked holding up a sliding peg for the front of the gate after they had gotten the base made "Dan are you sure this isn't worse than the wardrobe" Phil asked from inside the center of the crib were they have yet to start fixing. Dan shook his head "nope I was bloody wrong" he replied as he looked at the directions for the fiftieth time that's when Olivia started to whimper and squirm and start crying again.

"Oh no Livy" Dan said as he walked to her and knelt down to her level and picked her up and felt that her diaper was not clean "uh Phil I think we have a problem" Dan hollered back to his friend "what's wrong is she sick, fever, cough?" Phil rambled off hoping he hadn't gotten her sick with his own bug. "I think she went in her diaper" Dan muttered sheepishly realizing he had worried Phil who gave him a light glare "I though I got her sick" he emphasized Dan blushed and have a grin "sorry mate" he said as he got up off the floor.

"Ok how do we do this?" Dan asked turning to Phil while bouncing her in his arms "I don't know" Phil said shrugging unsurely "Uh do you think youtube would have a video or a book or something" Dan asked nervously and Phil raised an eyebrow at him "really Dan?" Phil asked "well what idea do you have?" Dan shot back at him "call Louise maybe?" Phil said as he waved his phone.

Dan nodded "ok that's a good plan" he agreed as Olivia continued to cry "oh Livy don't worry were going to call Louise and make you happy again" he promised the baby as he rocked her "Hey Louise its Phil we have a baby question" Phil said covering his ear to hear her better "it's a long story" Dan heard him tell her "Ok Dan get her changing blanket and diaper bag" Phil told him and he nodded and got both items and handed them to Phil.

Phil stretched the blanket on the ground and set the bag near the edge and pointed down to Dan who sat on the blanket and Phil kneeled next to him and put his phone on the ground "ok boys carefully lay her on her back" Louise instructed Dan did so very cautiously they did the rest of the instructions Louise told them Dan nearly gagging when he had to clean her not expecting the fowl smell.

He stuck her diaper closed and smiled triumphantly "I did it" he said happily "I so need to apologize to mum this is not easy" Dan said "and she did this with two of us" he added shaking his head in amazement. "This is going to be fun to explain to them" he said as an after thought not having thought of even telling his family but why would he yet when he wasn't even sure he was going to keep her why excite them for something that might not happen.

"Thanks Louise" they both said as Phil hung up his phone and Dan put Olivia's bottoms back on and put her in his arms and smiled when he stuck her pacifier to her mouth and she took it and her eyes started to drift close.

He carefully set her back down in the bassinette "lets get this made" he said messing with more bolts "were did my drill go" he asked looking around on the floor when Phil handed it to him "thank you" he said as he set up more of the base "now we…" the middle fell through Dan counted in his head and almost felt like screaming "Dam it" he did end up growling as he fixed it again and fixed it to were it shouldn't move again "there that will stick your ass you little jackass" he muttered to the wood testing to see if it would stay.

"Phil Phil" he said with a hint of exasperation in his voice while they struggled with the last remaining bit they were almost done "alright" Phil said and he let go of the piece he had been holding to make sure it hadn't fallen. "She should be safe and comfortable here" Phil said patting the mattress in the crib and made her bed pulling back the blanket.

Dan went and got her from the other side of the room they had made her crib in his room so that if she woke up in the evening he could get to her quickly he set her in the crib gently and covered her up the correct way and smiled down at her while she slept on.

So Dan what are we going to do with her?" asked Phil turning to Dan.


	5. Making Choices

Sorry guys for the long Hiatus work was a big factor into that plus I was having trouble with how I wanted to go with this but I don't want to leave it incomplete so here is another chapter to Olivia and Dan's story I have loads of ideas for this story now and more time to write as I have found time to squeeze writing in even on days I work so I'm excited to continue with this story.

Sorry for the long A/N enjoy the chapter thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long.

* * *

Dan laid her down in her crib and looked down at her once more and slowly and quietly backed out of and walked down to the lounge area and sat on the couch next to Phil and ran a hand down his face he was exhausted

"So Phil what do you think of little Olivia Howell" he started conversationally not able to really bring himself to ask the question he was trying to avoid asking without having to actually ask it also not realizing that he had called her howell. "You know just like I know that Olivia is wonderful and very cute" he answered "now the question is do you think we can take care of Olivia" he asked hating having to be the one to ask that question.

Dan sighed as he put his head in his hands "I don't know I mean part of me thinks I can and part of me doesn't I have little to no experience with children besides a sibling" he said in a quick rush "but the other half of me don't want to get rid of her" he admitted a bit softly pang of hurt and guilt hitting him hard.

"I mean me and you are two clumsy giants!" he said his voice getting quicker and louder the more he talked the more he sounded like he was panicking "Dan! Dan! Calm down." Phil said quickly trying to calm the erratic younger man down Dan breathed deeply as he sat quietly and ran his hands through his hair continuously out of habit.

"Do you honestly think that we can take care of a baby" he asked Phil hoping Dan would just tell him what to do this time. "Dan I'll be honest I'm not certain either I mean this is out of our league" he said not wanting to disappoint him but not wanting to lie to him either "I mean we had to call Louis how to change a fucking diaper" Dan said his voice now filled with tears as he realized what he had to do "we have to give her up don't we?" he asked Phil looking up at him with large wet chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I mean that's all up to you Dan are you attached to her and can do it or do you want to try this first time parent thing with two inexperienced people I'm sure people would help" he said trying to lay out the two options "true people would help but she would be our responsibility" he said with a sigh "not a problem but what if something happens to her that we can't help or fix for her can we be able to deal with that" he said with a sigh "we can't do this" he said with a growl and falling his face into a pillow on the couch.

"So she is going to an adoption home than" Phil said finalizing Dan's thoughts Dan nodded into his pillow not able to bring himself to answer verbally his tears soaking the pillow. "How have I managed to get so attached so soon" he asked his voice muffled "babies have a way of doing that Dan to people with just one look and Olivia was your one look" he said soothingly "come on lets go check on Olivia and we can go to bed" Phil said as he managed to get the upset younger man off the couch.

Dan made sure that Olivia was still nestled and asleep in her crib and Phil guided him to his bed and he fell onto it and curled up into a miserable ball Phil sighed "good night Dan" he said as he walked to the door "good night Olivia" he whispered as he shut the door.

Dan managed to get about an hours sleep before he rolled out of bed and walked over to his temporary house guest and looked at her in her crib "I'm so sorry Olivia but you'll go to a sweet loving home with people who will love you so much just as much as I feel for you and you get all of this nice stuff that we bought you if they keep it" he promised as tears formed in his eyes again as he fought to not drop them. He numbly walked to his bed and curled up again and roughly managed about two hours of sleep before Olivia started to scream and cry Dan bolted awake and stumbled and fell on the ground on his way to Olivia.

He stood back up and picked her up and she felt dry so he knew it wasn't that so he managed to carefully get her and himself down stairs to start making her a bottle guessing that was the next thing she would want he put the bottle to her lips and she greedily started to drink from the bottle Dan looked down at her with a fond smile and soothingly rocked her back and forth.

When she started to calm down and went back to sleep Dan put the now forgotten bottle onto the counter next to the sink. He slowly made his way up the stairs and carefully put her in the bed and smiled and than crawled into his own bed and looked at the time seeing that it had taken about a hour and a half to get Olivia back to bed. He let his head hit the pillow and instantly fell asleep quickly this time with no thoughts to bother him or make him feel guilty about it this time when he closed his eyes.

He awoke again at about six am to Olivia crying he got up quickly rubbing the sleep and the hated feeling of dry tears from his eyes and got up and walked more hazardless to her than his middle of the night attempt last night.

He carefully picked her up out of the bed when Phil stuck his head in the door "do you want me to call the adoption houses for you?" Phil offered Dan nodded not able to speak at the moment as Olivia had screamed in his ear "thanks mate" he said honestly as Phil nodded throwing Olivia a fond look as well causing Dan to cringe in emotional pain.

Dan smiled when Olivia squealed in delight as he set her on her changing blanket and remembering Louis instructions changed her into a clean diaper and was impressed when it stayed on perfectly. "Alright" Dan said to himself as he picked her back up "now to get you looking beautiful" he added this time to Olivia and grabbed a light grey onsie with blue teddies on it and feeling fear the whole time managed to get it on her and walked both of them downstairs.

Phil was at the table a phone in hand talking to some one so Dan left him to his conversation and started to make Olivia her bottle confident in this part since he has had to do it several times. He checked it on his wrist and than stuck it to Olivia's lips who readily drank from the bottle.

"Alright Thank you ma'am" Phil said politely and Dan looked up from Olivia to over at Phil "Alright Dan I got a spot with Sun Shine's Merry Children Adoption Home" Phil said in a less than excited voice. He also had his doubts but wouldn't let his worries and thoughts cloud Dan's this was his choice and Phil would support him like he always did for the younger man.

"Someone will be here later today to visit her and talk with us and probably get her started in finding a new home" Phil said as he kept his voice even trying not to let his own disappointment set Dan off.

"Great" Dan muttered as he let his hair fall over his face covering his eyes as he looked down sadly at Olivia who looked up at him without a care in the world.


	6. I can't do this

Alright here is a new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Dan lay on the couch watching Doctor Who with Olivia stretched out on his stomach who had fallen sleep there as his hand rested on her back so she wouldn't fall if she wiggled or moved to much in her sleep.

As the time got closer to when this man or woman would arrive the more Dan looked at the clock or his phone to see the time. Phil sat in another chair they own and couldn't help grin at the sight of Olivia and Dan because Dan was a lot better at this than he gave himself credit for as he turned his attention to the TV.

Two hours later Dan and Phil heard the dreaded knock they hoped would never happen Phil got up to answer it as Dan got the baby into his arms. "Hello Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester" a man of about thirty said as Phil pointed him to an available seat. "Hello Mr. Evanson and please Phil and Dan are fine" Phil said as he also sat down "from what I gather so far you found her on your doorstep, taken her in and are unsure if you can take care of her" he said looking at Dan with quizzical eyes.

Dan gapped looking like a fish out of water unsure how to answer that and settled for nodding "may I look around if its ok with you guys" he asked politely Dan nodded and the man picked up a clipboard as he got up from his seat. Phil and Dan got up as well unsure if they should follow him or not Dan sat back down and Phil went with the man the two talking as they toured the flat.

Olivia stayed quiet for the better part of Evanson's visit who asked about her habits and other things relating to them and Olivia. An hour or so later Olivia started to fuss up a storm and Dan went into immediate action to find out what she needed he made sure she was dry and got up to make a bottle thinking that was what she wanted but that made her fuss even more "what baby?" he asked her as he went back into the living room.

Phil snapped his fingers and went to a drawer and pulled out her green and purple pacifier and she took it easily til she was no longer crying both boys let out a breath of air. Evanson looked on with a grin on his face thinking these two could handle it but would take her if they insisted "are you to sure you want to give up Olivia" he said giving them a rope to get a hold of and keep the baby.

Both looked uncertain but Dan mumbled a yes Evanson nodded an gathered paper work "you sign these and give them to me when you can after you have read them ok I'll get Olivia ready to go" he said gently hating this part of his job. Dan nodded and let Evanson take Olivia out of his hands and looked away as he pretended to read his papers at the moment to get the unease out of his stomach.

"We can come get her things later if you two would like" he said kindly if a bit sadly to the two younger men "ok" Dan said with a tight throat and cringed when Mr. Evanson and Olivia walked out the door and Olivia started to scream.

As it drifted off Dan collapsed onto the ground his mind running a mile a minute as he looked at he empty flat aside from Phil and himself and all the baby things that adorned it he bolted up from the floor and ran to the nearest trash bin and threw away the papers. Phil jumped at the sudden movements from his best and watched him do more exercise than he has all month. "I'm sorry Phil but I can't do this I can't let him take Olivia she's mine she my daughter" he said as he ran out the door neglecting a jacket to get down stairs before he drove off.

Dan almost fell twice on the stairs on his way down nearly slamming into Evanson and Olivia who sat in her car seat crying on the last two flights of stairs Evanson turned to the man and set Olivia on the ground and Dan instantly unbuckled her and picked her up into his arms. "I can't do it" he managed to get out in between trying to catch his breath "I'm sorry" he said Mr. Evanson smiled "not a problem I'm glad she is going to be left in what I can tell from what I saw is a loving home" he said confidently as he placed the car seat next to Dan.

Dan sighed in relief and held Olivia close to him afraid she might be gone if he didn't he also noticed Olivia had stopped crying he placed her in the car seat "thank you sir" Dan said "your welcome" he said in return as he grabbed up his brief case again. "Sorry for wasting your time" he added "oh it wasn't at all I saw that this young lady was going to be perfectly safe with you and your flat mate and now your also certain you want to keep her" he added as he turned to leave giving Dan a farewell as he walked out the flat door.

"Alright Olivia lets get back up to our flat and get you out of this car seat" he said as he walked up the stairs with his daughter.


	7. Six Months

Sorry this was late guys I had it almost done once but my kitty walked over my story and erased everything so I had written it a second time. I learned to save my work every time I leave my laptop now so I hope you enjoy this newest chapter.

* * *

Dan sat cross legged on the floor his laptop on his folded legs sitting on the corner of Olivia's blanket she laid on her belly throwing toys or hitting them while he worked on editing a video.

They had Doctor Who playing on the television for background noise as Dan looked over at Olivia upon occasion to make sure she was ok and back to his video. Phil would be joining them but he had gone to a friend's house to work on a video so it was just the two of them today.

She squeal with joy causing Dan to look up momentarily to see what fascinated her and his eyes widened "how did you get over there" Dan said as he looked at his daughter now off the blanket and near a chair. "Alright Missy no more rolling for you" Dan told her as he went and picked her up and placed her back on her blanket "you are quick I'll give you that" he said he had only looked away for a minute or two and she was by the chair.

He reclaimed his spot on the blanket and looked down at his computer for a few minutes _gosh your becoming a helicopter parent already_ he thought to himself as he looked back up to see that Olivia was now at the TV. "Olivia!" he exclaimed in astonishment "you couldn't have rolled forward" he said as he set his computer down again and picked her up.

She giggled and Dan smiled as he put her down on the blanket again he grabbed his laptop but did not immediately look at the screen but acted like he was looking at the screen to see what Olivia was doing and how she was moving away.

He wasn't disappointed when Olivia lifted her self up albeit shakily on her legs and hands and started to crawl only this time it was to Dan. Dan set the laptop down as he watched his daughter crawl across the blanket and land at his knee he smiled and picked her up. "Oh my gosh Olivia you little cutie your crawling I need to film this" he said as he placed her on his hip. He went to the office and grabbed one of the cameras they kept their and walked back to the living room he set her down "can you do that again Livy" he asked as he turned the camera on.

She simply sat their Dan looked over the camera at her "of course now you don't want to do it" he said finding the irony of the situation "Come on Uncle Phil didn't get to see it granted you could do it when he gets here but that is besides the point" he said realizing he was trying to guilt and negotiate with a baby. She just laughed as Dan laid down on his stomach and looked at Olivia who laid on her belly and smiled he kept the camera in front of her as he watched her finally she stood on her knees and hands and stood their Dan instantly sat up.

She started to moved slowly and unsteadily at first than got into the rhythm and made her way to her father who started to cheer and picked her up once she got to him "oh you precious girl" he said as he hugged Olivia who slobbered all over his cheek. "Well you still do that but still" he said as he wiped the saliva from his cheek when he stood up and placed her on his hip. "I'm so proud of you but your getting so big please stay little for a while longer?" he asked her as he sat them on the couch to which she sat on his chest and managed her way up his chest and grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked "ow Olivia no" he said as he carefully got his hair out of her grasp and sat her on his lap "gosh Livy" he added an fixed his hair she merely giggled and turned her focus to the TV.

They sat on the couch for a hour or so with Dan working on his video and almost finishing it and entertaining Olivia who seemed very interested in the Doctor that it wasn't very hard when Phil walked into the flat. "Hey Dan and Livy" he hollered as he placed his jacket up and walked into the living room to see the two "hey how was the filming?" Dan asked in conversation eager to tell Phil about Olivia.

"It went great and we had fun how were thing here?" he asked since the two rarely were without Olivia on their own "just great only you missed a mile stone she started to crawl" he said with excitement "what!?" Phil exclaimed as he sat down beside the two "when? Did you get it on video? Will she do it again?" He asked rapid fire questions Dan laughed as he set Olivia on the floor.

"I'll be back" he hollered as he walked out of the room and Olivia looked like she was ready to cry "Oh no. Livy don't cry. Daddy will be back" Phil said soothingly to the baby who didn't look like she cared. Dan entered just before Olivia actually let tears fall but like a switch she started to smile and forgot about crying "your such a daddy's girl" Phil said as Dan picked her back up and set her in his lap.

Dan handed Phil the camera and made goofy noises to Olivia to get her to laugh as Phil watched the video "oh my gosh Livy that's amazing your growing up so fast" Dan's eyes widened at the words and said "not to fast though" quickly and Phil smiled "soon she'll be walking and having her first Christmas" Phil cooed trying to keep the baby talk out of his mouth.

"six more months and she will be a year" Dan said as he hugged the child in his arms "time went by so fast I feel as if I just found her on the step just without all the panic I felt back than" Dan said with a laugh "by the way I need to go out to town to pick a few things up will you watch her?" he asked Phil as he smoothed down Livy's short hair. "Me? By myself?" Phil asked panicked "ya I did it I'm sure you can too" he said encouragingly "ya but your dad you are suppose to be better at this kind of thing" he said quickly "and your Uncle you'll be fine" he said finding it funny that they both panicked at the thought of being left alone with Livy.

Dan almost begged Phil to stay home that day but Phil couldn't break his promise to film he realized after being alone though that it wasn't all that hard "it isn't that bad promise" Dan said Phil scratched the back of his head "Alright fine" he said Dan grinned a little "thanks man" he said as he kissed Livy on the top of the head.


	8. Baby Sitting Experience

Hi everybody! I hope every body is having a great new year so far in my goal to post more often here is my latest chapter in Olivia's story.

This story was edited and beta read by the amazing and talented DemigodPrefect she did an amazing job check her out if you need anything edited.

* * *

"Alright, bye baby," Dan told Olivia as he slid his jacket on, "Have fun with Uncle Phil!" he added as he carried her to Phil and placed her in his arms. Phil watched with anxious eyes as his flatmate left the building leaving him with Olivia on his own for the first time.

Olivia started to make noises so Phil looked down at her to see her getting ready to cry. "Oh no…" He never finished his sentence because Olivia started to scream and cry, most likely because her favorite person left to go to the store. "No. No. Livy, he will be back," he cooed gently, a bit jumpy, and he just couldn't figure out how to get her to stop crying; he was used to Dan getting her to stop.

He checked to make sure she was dry (which she was) and got up to make her a bottle, hoping that was the problem as he checked the heat on his wrist and held it to her lips, but she refused repeatedly so he finally gave up and set the bottle on the counter. He went to Dan's room and looked for where he kept her pacifiers maybe that was why she was upset. The ivory-haired man stuck the pacifier in her mouth, to which she spit it out, "Oh come on girl, what's wrong? Now would be a great time for your first word!" Phil said as he grabbed the pacifier and went back to the living room.

He scratched his head in thought, trying to figure out how else to get her to calm down; he wasn't a good singer, so that would just upset her more... " _Maybe goofy noises?"_ he thought as he started to make ridiculous animals noises and just about any other random noise he could think of in a desperate attempt to get her to calm down.

When all she did was get louder, he gave up and grabbed his laptop, letting her sit on his lap and scream as he looked up reasons on why else she could be upset, besides hunger and needing to be changed. He found out two other reasons on why she could be possibly upset- one was because she was missing Dan. and the other was that she could be starting to cut a tooth.

He looked down at her than at the parenting article once again while she continued to cry. She should, at this age, be upset when Dan is leaving, but Phil also read that she should be okay with people who aren't strangers and that she recognizes, and she sees Phil everyday, so it can't be that, he reasoned as he punched in another question. Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket being careful not to jostle Livy and called Dan, turning the speaker on. "Hey, Phil," Dan answered as Phil held Livy.

"Hey Dan, I think you should get Livy some teething rings and some we can freeze, I think she might be cutting her first tooth," Phil informed as he started to bounce Olivia slightly.

"Alright thanks for letting me know, I will," he said as Olivia's crying quieted by a fraction, but not completely; she seemed happier hearing her daddy.

"You child is a certified Daddy's girl!" Phil joked with light sarcasm as Olivia held his phone in her hands, trying to find Dan and probably screaming in his ear or hanging up on him. Or both.

"Livy baby, you got the phone somehow" He said in answer to his own question evidently as Phil went to take it but she threw it on the floor before he could grab it.

"Olivia," Phil reprimanded as he held her against his chest as he picked up his phone

"What the hell was that?" Dan asked in surprise. Phil laughed softly.

"Livy threw my phone as I was getting ready to take it from her," he answered.

"Oh, alright, I'll pick her up teething rings while I'm out, how's the babysitting going?" Dan asked curiously.

Phil sighed, You hear her crying, right?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah, of course," Dan answered immediately with a smirk in his voice.

"It's been that since you left the building!" he said with a laugh as Livy started to chew on her hand.

"Alright, well I'll be home soon enough so hold out a little longer, okay?" he replied. Phil answered with an 'okay,' and they hung up. He went to the freezer and looked around for something she could chew on and not get hurt. He found some frozen carrots and ripped them open, handing a few to her, and she promptly, as any kid her age would, shoved them in her mouth, which actually distracted her from crying. It was a miracle.

"Oh my gosh, so that's what silence sounds like again!" Phil muttered with a laugh as he stuck the carrots back in the freezer. He picked Olivia up and carried her to the living room, lying down on the couch with her comfortably sitting on his stomach while he just listened to the sounds of the forgotten Doctor Who on the TV. She took one of the carrot chunks and shoved it into Phil's mouth as she picked at one of the other pieces, breaking and smashing it into her hands and Phil's shirt as it thawed. Phil grimaced but just watched her, she was quiet and happy, so he was happy.

Other than getting toys for her if she got too bored, she didn't cry and they mostly sat at the couch listening to the TV or throwing toys, and Phil couldn't help, he just started to throw some, too. Hey, in his defense, Livy started it. Dan walked through the door just as Phil had thrown a plastic teddy bear, smacking Dan in the head, then Livy followed suit and threw a stuffed lion which didn't go very far. Phil covered his mouth while Livy giggled with glee at her made up game. "Dan, are you ok?" Dan looked over at the duo and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, but why are you throwing toys?" he asked as he fixed his hair. He looked mildly un-fine. His head was slightly red, Phil noticed.

Phil smiled as he hugged Livy, "I'm sorry, but Livy was doing it!" he chirped as a way of an excuse Dan rolled his eyes.

"And she's the kid?" he asked with a laugh.

"Hey, it was a fun game until you got hit in the head and ruined it," he replied with no heat. Phil took the bags from him and put away some of the stuff that Dan let him have and took the teething rings and stuck them in the freezer for the next screaming fit.

"I'm going to see if she'll take a nap and we can start talking about Christmas plans," Dan hollered into the kitchen before he went up the stairs to put Livy in her crib.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy it. This story was beta read by the amazing DemigodPrefect.

* * *

Dan and Phil set up their usual Christmas decorations for Christmas and managed to get their Christmas themed videos up, despite Olivia screaming or interrupting and wanting attention from one of two men.

"Maybe we should stick her in one of the videos one of these days," Phil remarked, picking up the screaming child who bit into the teething ring he handed her. He was so glad that they had bought them.

"I've been thinking the same thing, I mean I really want to, but I kind of also don't want to, do you know what I mean?" he asked kind of hopelessly and Phil nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I get what your saying, and it's completely your choice, man," he said as he carefully bounced Olivia.

"I know, maybe it won't be that bad of an idea," he agreed with Phil, wanting to show off his little gem of a daughter.

"I mean some fans know about her now from visits on the streets," he said as Olivia grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled causing him to cringe in slight pain.

"True I guess, so why not. What's the worse that can happen?" he asked rhetorically as he took Olivia from him who eagerly nearly flung herself from Phil's arms.

"She's getting so big, she needs to stop!" Dan whined playfully, "Now, what video should we put you in? Maybe the Christmas baking video this year? That would definitely be a surprise for fans, an extra little elf helping out this year," he cooed to the baby, half-trying to keep the baby talk out of his voice. It didn't really work.

"That's a great idea, we can work on it soon since we need to get that one up," Phil pointed out, Dan agreed and carried Olivia to his room to put on a Christmas themed jumper and found a red and black one for Olivia and put it on her.

Dan looked in the mirror and saw that they nearly matched. "I'm becoming one of those parents," he said with a chuckle as he picked Olivia back up and went to the kitchen where Phil was setting up the camera to film.

"This should be interesting," Dan muttered as he looked at all the ingredients and Phil fumbling around with Olivia's high chair. He smiled and walked just off screen as Dan introduced him and Olivia. Than he popped into the screen trying to stay on two feet this time since he was carrying a baby.

He set Olivia in the highchair and she smiled almost instantly. "well someone is a camera ham" he teased as she tried to reach for some of the ingredients.

"Oh Livy, Phil's already pre tested most of the ingredients, most likely," Dan joked as he looked at Phil. "So what are we going to make today?" he asked

"we are going to make Christmas Grasshopper mint pie," the other replied, "I don't know what makes it Christmas-themed other than that it was in the Christmas dessert section," Phil added.

"Maybe it's because of the mint?" Dan guessed as he handed Olivia a soft mint to eat.

"By the way this precious grasshopper right here would be Olivia Howell Dan's daughter" he said as Dan smiled at the second introduction and handed Olivia another mint when she finished her first one. "Let's continue this video before we run out of ingredients between me, having eaten some before, and Dan giving some to Livy!" Phil joked as Dan laughed and they used Olivia as the showing of ingredients model instead of Dan.

As the video progressed it seemed Livy was loving every moment of the attention she was getting, and other than throwing things occasionally, she seemed to love the camera and being filmed. _"Granted that could always change when she got older,"_ Dan reminded himself as he wiped chocolate from Olivia's face. The little one held up her hands, meaning she wanted to be held and for the rest of the video she spent in the arms of either Dan or Phil.

When filming stopped Dan sat on the couch and put Livy in his lap "I can't believe you said that knee high to a grasshopper joke" teased Dan as Livy was once again drawn to the brightly wrapped Christmas presents, most of which were for her, "Bet you're ready to open grammy and grandpop's presents, aren't you? They spoiled you down right rotten," Dan smiled, looking at their Christmas tree they had put up and at the pink bootie that hung from it that his mother had given him as her first ornament.

"Well, this'll be up tomorrow," Phil informed as he sat on the floor after coming out of the office, "Just a few more edits that I'm sure you'll want to put in, and it can be posted to your channel, huh, lil elf," He continued as he tickled Olivia who squealed with delight.

"Alright, time to open presents!" Dan chirped, almost as excited as his daughter, who probably has no idea what was truly going on but was caught up in the excitement; she squealed loudly causing both men to cringe, "Maybe it was a bad idea to give her so much sugar before bed," he said in hindsight. He sat next to Phil on the floor and let Olivia grab a present and try and rip it open with only a little help from Dan, but when Dan saw what the gift was he slid another to Olivia and gave the current one to Phil, who should have opened it since it was Phil's gift. "Sorry," Dan mumbled as he helped Livy open one that was actually one of Livy's and not his or Phil's.

"Holy crap," Dan sighed once they had opened everything and Livy started to get fussy from being up too late, since they had gotten into a somewhat reasonable routine with her. He looked miserably at the mountain of stuff he needed to put away for her. "I know I bought her gifts, but I feel like all our friends and family went overboard as well," Dan complained with a laugh as Livy started to making noises that quickly turned into crying. Dan picked her up and walked her into his room and rocked her until she started to slowly drift asleep.

Dan set her in the crib when she was almost out. "Merry Christmas, Livy," he murmured gently as he started to sing to her lightly until sleep fully enveloped her. Dan smiled and walked to his own bed, closing his eyes, and enjoying listening to the soft sounds of his sleeping daughter knowing she was safe and sound where he could keep her that way, and easily slipped into a restful sleep.


	10. First Birthday, New Problems

Hello Everybody here is Chapter 10 in the adventures of Dan and Phil trying to take care of little Olivia.

Thanks to an amazing Beta Reader who made sure this didn't come out like troubled wordvomit. The Amazing and Talented DemigodPrefect.

* * *

Dan leaned against the counter looking through his texts between him and Phil about Olivia's first birthday cake. They were trying to decide the perfect one while he heard Olivia making noises on the floor and talking to herself- with some actual words and some baby babble.

"Dada!" she squealed, and not a second later he peered around the counter at her and saw that she had miraculously managed to get one of Phil's Pokemon off his dresser. He couldn't help but smile at the wide grin gracing Olivia's face.

"Now how did you get that, my little Pokegirl?" Dan asked in genuine wonder as he took the offered Pokemon and carried her and Pikachu back into Phil's room and placed it back on his dresser.

He walked out of the room and went back to the kitchen and placed her on the floor and she looked up at him. "Nine?" she asked insistently and Dan laughed.

"Fine, " he hummed as he placed her on the couch to watch Pokemon. Her favorite character was Ninetails at the moment. While she did that, Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Phil.

"Hey!" Phil chirped in greeting as he looked at the cakes for Olivia that he wanted made and could take home tonight if possible.

"Hey," Dan said back before continuing, "Since we're getting a Pokemon cake for her, can we get the one with the four different Pokemon on it and see if they can get Ninetails on it, please, as one of them the others, I'm not sure they matter, but I really want that one on there for her," Dan explained kindly, and Phil smiled even though Dan couldn't see it

"Of course, Dan," he vocalized in response.

"Thanks, Phil," Dan sighed as they said goodbye and hung up.

"I think Uncle Philly is afraid to baby sit again after the last time," Dan teased with a laugh as he looked at the little angel, who gave a wide grin and pointed to the screen excitedly.

"Poke!" she squealed with glee and Dan smiled and went to go sit with her when their buzzer for the door halted him in his steps. He sighed and picked his daughter up and went downstairs, realizing this was a lot more work with a child in his arms, and finally landed at the last step.

He pulled the apartment door open and looked at the delivery man who had a young woman with him. "Training," he informed, even though Dan hadn't asked.

"Oh, alright," he said as he signed the machine for his signature.

"Oh, who is this little cutie?" the man questioned as he set a rather large package at the door steps and Dan's eyes widened, hoping it looked heavier than it weighed, and it (luckily) was actually weightless

"This is Olivia Howell, my daughter," he smiled, but the woman stiffened a small fraction, making Dan look at her in confusion, but she played off whatever was bothering her and set another package next to the other.

"She's very cute," she bit curtly and walked off.

The man scratched his head, "That's strange, she's normally very bubbly," he looked largely confused at the woman's sudden anger as he nodded to Dan in farewell. "She is right, though, she's cute," he said kindly.

"Thank you," Dan replied and nodded back as they parted and Dan looked at the packages.

Dan sighed when he saw that the packages were from his mother and father, most likely for Olivia's birthday. They had a small family birthday for her with his parents, and now this one is for the actual day she was born. They had, of course, invited friends, especially Darcy and Louise so that Olivia had a friend there. Darcy and Olivia were becoming great friends now that Livy was old enough for Darcy to play with, rather than just look at her in her crib.

He gave a gentle push to the package and felt that it wasn't overly heavy but would require assistance getting up the stairs. "We'll have to wait 'till Phil gets back," he decided as he walked back up the stairs after having dragged them in the small entry space. "Grammy and Grand Pop are spoiling you, rotten little girl," Dan teased her as he walked back into the apartment and sat them on the couch and she curled into his lap and quietly watched the TV.

"Dan, I'm back!" Phil hollered into the room and looked at the meticulously placed decorations. "Wow, you work fast," Phil commented Dan popped out of the office followed closely by Olivia.

"Fast? You've been gone for almost four hours!" Dan countered with a laugh and saw the cake box in Phil's hands. "I wanna see," Dan chirped quickly before Phil could reply to his last comment and handed over the semi large box. Dan took it to the kitchen and placed it on the counter and opened the top, "That is amazing, it's perfect for her!" he praised, seeing the pictures of Ninetails, Pikachu, Piplup, and Jolteon "the last one is random, but alright." Dan shrugged with a wide grin.

Phil nodded, "I know, but he asked for the fourth and I just said one that came to mind!" he pouted defensively while also marveling at the cake.

"Me sees!" Livy whined, holding up her hands.

"Oh, Livy you get to see it tonight baby," he replied, wanting to surprise her, but he groaned when her bottom lip trembled.

"Livy, lets see if Nine is on!" Phil interjected quickly, which distracted the small child. She ran to Phil and took his hand and he leaned forward so she could lead him into the living room.

Dan heard his phone go off and looked to see it was Louise calling him "Hey! We're down below, buzz us in!" she instructed in warning. They hung up and he went to let them in. Chris and PJ both had bought her something even though he had told everyone it wasn't necessary as he was still finding things from Christmas.

"Wow, Dan, you went a bit crazy on the decorations," PJ teased him as he looked around the room. "Also, you had two large boxes downstairs," he informed him.

"Had?" Dan asked.

"Louise told us we had to bring them up, you're welcome," Chris said as he shoved the boxes into the room.

Dan bit back a smile. "Thank you, guys," he thanked them gratefully and caught Darcy, who had run at him as soon as she and Louise had been let into the room behind Chris.

"Where is Livy?" she asked immediately.

"Right on the couch with Phil," he replied kindly as he put her down and Darcy ran to go play with Livy.

Dan shook his head at his friends as they gathered around the living room, talking about various things while watching Livy and Darcy play, except when Dan would come up with some birthday game to play. If his friends hated it, they definitely hid it well, as they all seemed to be enjoying themselves, Dan observed, thankful that his friends who didn't have kids would at least pretend for his sake. "When do we get to open presents?" Chris whined, trying to imitated the voice of a kid, it clearly worked perfectly when Livy instantly turned her dark blues on him in an unspoken question.

"Alright, fine, present time!" Dan announced and sat on the floor, letting Livy climb onto his lap and grabbed one of the presents. "Since she won't let me see who that is from, I'm guessing from the wrapping that it's Phil," he smiled as his child ripped open the paper. Phil nodded with a grin and smiled even wider watching her open it. She squealed with extreme delight when she saw the Ninetails on the side of a green sippy cup.

She opened Darcy and Louise's next and smiled when Louise helped her put on her new Doctor Who shirt. Chris got her a plasma ball that was almost exactly like Phil's one. PJ got her animal socks, because, quote, "children this age are hard to shop for," PJ laughed, "most toys are 3 and up," he admitted, "but these screamed Livy- and a little bit of Phil, but they'll only fit Livy," he joked about the mismatched socks king. Dan's gift was the last and she opened it with as much care as the rest, absolutely none, and than she screamed with delight causing the adults to cringe by the volume. She hugged the Ninetails stuffed animal to her chest tightly and turned in her makeshift seat, hugging her father, who grinned and beamed with pride.

"Alright, now cake!" he chirped, since gifts were done. They lit a One candle and set it on the cake, putting it down to Livy's level on the table. She blew the candle out with mostly spit but still. She saw the Ninetails and her eyes widened in something that could only be described as horror. "No eat Nine!" she cried with wide tear-filled eyes as Phil was about to cut into it he quickly changed direction and cut the Jolteon instead.

He placed it in front of Livy and she did what any kid her age did she smashed it all into her face. "No, no, no" Dan said, "Livy!" he whined, taking her icing hand out of her hair. He grimaced but decided he could always bath her later and let her go back to making a mess out of the cake.

His friends departed with Darcy hugging Livy, not wanting to leave her little friend, but eventually they got them pulled apart and Louise and the guys left with a bid that they will be back as soon as they could again. Dan picked up Livy and started to wash her hands with a wash cloth as he started a bath for her to get the cake and icing off her stomach and hair. Luckily, they had taken off her new shirt so that it wouldn't get dirty from the cake.

Dan heard his phone go off and handed Livy to Phil. He took her and started to just bathe her while Dan answered his phone. "Hey Louise, did you forget something?" he asked in concern, not seeing anything left behind.

"No, but there is a envelope down here for you taped to the door, I'm amazed you all don't lose more stuff," she replied with a small laugh.

"A letter?" he asked as he walked to the door, making his way downstairs after hanging up the phone.

He got downstairs and looked at the envelope with his name on it. He blinked as he went and picked it up, opening it. A letter and card was in the pink envelope, he looked at the baby birthday card for Livy before putting it back in the envelope and opening the actual letter.

 _Dear Olivia,_

 _I miss you very much but from what I saw of the baking video, a very nice man has thankfully taken you in. You're absolutely beautiful. I wish I also had you myself but I just hope you'll understand one day. I also hope to be able to take you back some day. I miss my little girl very much. Happy Birthday Baby!_

 _Love Mommy_

Dan felt every bone in his body freeze as his hands nearly tore the letter in anger as he stomped back up the stairs. "The only way that woman is getting my daughter is over my dead body" Dan snapped as he got to the apartment and went inside with a slam of his door.


	11. Copy Cat Livy

Dan laid on his stomach on his bed as he worked on editing a video, while Livy was busy following Phil around the flat and he could focus on editing the video. It had been a half hour or so since he had heard Livy or Phil, since Phil decided to work on laundry and went further back in the flat.

Dan had made it through quiet a few of his edits when he heard his name being shouted and Phil marching into his room. Following close at his heels was Livy, mimicing her Uncle. "DAN!" Phil shouted again putting his hands on his hips, while Livy pulled her hands to her hips and shouted "DADDY!" Dan puckered his lips to keep from laughing out loud. Phil realized this an glared slightly dropping his hands to his sides, followed by Livy doing the same thing "she has been doing the same thing as me and saying everything she can say I have been saying for the last hour I have had her" Phil announced to the amused Dan.

Livy smiled "last hour" she manged to say since Phil was talking fast and she didn't have a large vocabulary since she was only a year and a half old. "To get her to stop I put her in my laundry basket. She loved it by the way" he added with a chuckle at the event as Dan tilted his head "oh its just because she loves and adores her Uncle" Dan said in defense of the half- pint copy cat. Dan pulled himself to a sitting positon on the bed and fixed his hair as Phil picked up Livy and handed her to Dan who promptly reached back up for Phil.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully at his daughter as he handed her back to Phil. Phil settled her on his hip as she set her head down on his shoulder. Dan worked on saving his files on his laptop when he was done with the final save he closed the top and set it back on his desk. He followed his flatmate and Livy into the kitchen where Phil set Livy on the counter top and held on to her so she wouldn't fall. "You know Dan its been a while since we had Livy in a video maybe we..." he got interrupted as Dan stiffly said "no" Phil frowned as he looked at his burnette friend.

"Ok but why we all had so much fun the last time?" Phil inquired while his voice sounded kind any one who knew Phil well could tell the undercurrent of hurt in it. Dan cringed as he was one of the people who knew Phil well "look Phil its not that its just..well...um" Dan faultered because he hadn't told Phil about the letter from six months ago. Dan sighed as he went into his room and got the letter from where he had hid it he wasn't even sure why he had even kept it, it only served to piss him off. He also was uncertain why he hadn't told Phil, part of him thought it was because he didn't want to scare Phil by thinking they might lose Livy, his other half was because he thought it wasn't going to happen anyway so why worry him, and himself for no reason.

He walked back into the kitchen and handed the letter to Phil, who looked confused as he took the letter "its your answer" Dan said sadly as he picked up Livy. Phil only nodded as he opened the papers and started to read them as he walked in circles while Dan avoided looking at him and bounced Olivia while he murmured words to her as a distraction. Phil looked up from the letter "ok I understand no more videos got it but why didn't you show me this when you go it six months ago" he reproached Dan cringed again as he looked at his socks trying to dig a hole in the sole, since he kept flexing his toes.

"I didn't want to worry you" he said quickly as he handed Olivia back to Phil since he doubted Phil would kill him if he held Livy. "I can't help you if you keep things hidden" he started when Olivia placed her arms around Phils neck and cuddled to him as she whimpered a sad "Sworry" as if it was her in trouble and not Dan. Phil opened his mouth to say more but one look at Livy's sad eyes and Phil melted like ice cream and hugged the girl back "its ok baby no need to be sorry" he said as he stroked her hair while a smile bloomed on her face. Dan grinned glad his daughter had gotten him out of the hot seat "never again promise" Dan promised quickly Phil nodded in response as he rocked Olivia "so what do we want for supper toni...FUCK!" Dan shouted in pain as he grabbed his socked foot and bounced on the other "FUCK" shouted Olivia, while Phil's blue eyes widened in shock at the child in his arms.

"No No just No" Dan said as he put his foot back on the ground and picked up the large lego off the ground "I thought we picked these up" he complained as he threw it with a pile of others "and no bad words" he said to Olivia who giggled and hid her face in Phils chest. "We did pick them up so she felt obigated to pull them back out" Phil said with a chuckle as he handed Olvia back to Phil who thankfully didn't repeat the word "ok so I need to be sure copy cat her doesn't say any of those words until she is older I can already imagine a teacher telling me off for that" he said on a sigh at how quickly Olivia picked up on that word.

Phil laughed at him and sat at the island "so Livy what don't we say" Dan asked when she started to say the word Dan gave her a stern look and changed her answer to "one you said" she lisped at him with a blink of her large blue eyes Dan smiled at her "good girl" he said as he set her on her own two feet. Livy's smile grew at the praise as she stuck to her father, getting under his feet as the two adults cooked spagetti. Phil and Dan talked about possbilities and about the letter while making dinner. Both wanted to keep Livy safe and not lose the little girl they have come to love for a year and a half as they set up plates of food at the table.

"That woman doesn't deserve her. I mean she just left her at our door step who knows what could have happened to her" Phil cried out wanting to use a different word than woman in reference to Livy's mother the more they talked about the letter the more angry Phil got, Dan let him since he himself had gotten to release his anger six months ago, so atleast one of them was thinking clearly about the situation.

Chocolate brown eyes furrowed in concern as Livy started sneezing rapidly than started to cough. Dan was at her high chair in a matter of minutes as he put a hand to Livy's forehead "oh no she has a fever" he announced sadly hating when she was sick she was so sad when she was Dan didn't like when she was sad. She reached out for Dan "Daddy" she said sadly as her eyes started to well up with tears "oh baby girl come here" he said pulling her from the high chair as he went to the bathroom and set her on the edge of the sink keeping a hold of her as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Finding the children's cold medicine he opened the cap and poured some onto a spoon and held it to the ill child who closed her lips and looked away from Dan.

Dan sighed "Livy this will make you feel better you need to take it" he tried to reason, even if it was futile he was goign to give it a try as she turned her head to look at him and simply said "no" as she turned her head again. Dan sighed again as he looked at Livy "Olivia Howell" Dan rebuked gently she stayed firm in her position though, Phil had come to stand at the door to watch when Dan grinned as he came up with a plan. "Hey Livy, you know Uncle Phil here takes his medicine real well" he said trying not to grin to wide as Phils blue eyes narrowed but plastered a smile on his face when Olivia took a tentive peek at him "right Uncle Phil?" he asked as Dan held the spoon to him while Phil glared at the younger man.

"Right Livy" he said as he looked at the spoon as if it would bite him and quickly closed his mouth around the nasty medicine and quickly swallowed "see Livy its not bad" he said trying not to grimace at the bitter taste in his mouth. "Ok" she said as she opened her mouth for the medicine when she closed her mouth and swallowed she quickly gagged and acted like it was killing her "thats about right" Phil said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You know Livy I think Daddy might be getting a fever as well" Phil announced in mock concern as he placed his hand on Dan's forehead while Livy looked at her father with wide concerned eyes getting pulled into Phil's plot. "No Daddy" she said in a dramatic fashion only little kids can do "ya Daddy no" Phil repeated while Dan glared at his best friend "you know what he needs Livy to make him all better" Phil asked she scrunched her dark eye brows up in confusion "mediciene" she tried to say even if it was incorrect "thats right sweet pea medicine" he said as he took the bottle from Dan's hands who despite having to take the medicine as well was smiling at Phil's antics.

"Open up Dan" he said as he placed the spoon to Dan's lips who didn't even bother to hide his grimace since she had already taken her medicine as he quickly put it in his mouth. "Why must it taste like that" he said as he picked Olivia back up off the sink and carried her to his room "thanks for that Phil" he quipped sarcatsically as Phil passed to go to his room "your welcome buddy" he said cheerfully as he went into his room and closed his door.

Dan shook his head as he layed on his back while Livy climed onto his chest and rested her head just below his chin his mind wirled with thoughts as he thought about Livy, her mother, what could eventually happen to Livy nothing to bad of course and the fact that tomorrow was the first time he was leaving Livy a whole day with some one other than Phil called for a restless night.


	12. Worst Babysitting Experience Ever

Hi Guys! Here is another chapter. I don't own Pokémon or any of the youtubers mentioned I do own Livy. I realized in making this chapter that Livy can talk a bit better then the average year and a half old. Sorry about that I hope you enjoy anyway. Also some language is in this story.

* * *

Dan smiled as he picked his daughter up and hugged her Dan and Phil had several meetings today that would lead into the evening, Dan had thought to just bring Livy along but realized that meetings and a year and a half old just didn't mesh.

They made a call to PJ who was with Chris and ended up with two babysitters for Livy. "Dan we got this quit giving us lists and stuff" PJ said holding several toys and pages of lists and turned passing them to Chris so he could take the child that was being passed to him, putting Livy on his hip. Chris managed to keep everything in his arms and went to a near by table and placed everything on it and walked back to the group. "Alright fine. Fine. I am going" Dan playfully whined while giving Livy one last kiss on her cheek before being pushed out the door by Phil.

"Well Daddy is protective isn't he sweetie" PJ said as he carried her into the living room and set her on the floor "nine. nine." Livy told PJ who picked up one of the DVD box sets and turned on Livy's favorite pokemon episode with ninetails in it. Soon Livy was so engrossed in the show that it seemed easy to the two men. Then the episode ended and then the boredom hit the kid. "Chis can we pwease pay a game" she asked eagerly her lisp messing up her words "of course my dear what game" she scrunched up her nose in thought "um ponies" she said in a questioning way "sure thing" he told her "although how do you play ponies" he asked not use to babysitting or versed in children's games.

She smiled and ran from the room as PJ walked into the room "I am just making mac and cheese for supper" he said since he was unsure what Livy could eat and couldn't eat. Chris nodded in response and barely caught Livy when she came sliding at him carrying several toy ponies in her arms dropping them at their feet. "Oh my I get the point though now" Chris said picking up a purple and white pony soon both of them were in an imaginary world one that Livy was creating for the both of them.

"Livy I will be right back" Chris said then got up off the ground and ran to the kitchen and looked at the time "I have been playing Ponies for two hours" Chris groaned "it does not take that long to make mac and cheese" he growled at the other man. " No but since I havent started until twenty mintues ago I have been working on editing while I waited for time to cook dinner" he said then got off the seat he was sitting on, from the glare Chris was sending him "your turn" he mangaged to say kindly as he turned to work on dinner. PJ chuckled and ran to the living room and sat next to Livy, who got up "hey Liv" he said "Hi" she said as she drug her ninetails stuffed animal behind her and crawled onto the couch. "You want to play a game or read a book to you?" he asked she shook her head no PJ looked at her and picked her up from the couch and felt her forehead "potty room" she managed to say before she threw up on PJ who nearly threw up himself and looked at the room and saw a toy covered mess and no laundry baskets.

The doorbell rang before he could find a new shirt "Chris can you take Livy I need to change my shirt and get the door" he hollared and passed Livy off to Chris and went to Dan's room to find a clean shirt. Chris went and answered the door "hey sir I have a package for Mr. Dan Howell" a young blond haired woman announced he read her name tag "I can sign for him Charlie" he told her as she handed him the sign off sheet. He was handing it back when the smoke alarm went off he set Livy on the couch and got on his phone to stop the fire department from coming as he went to the kitchen to turn off the stove.

"Oh my fucking gosh this is ridiclous" Chris nearly yelled in frustration as PJ came into the little kitchen "do you have Livy?" PJ said in uncertainty as he stopped in the doorway "no I put her on the living room couch so I could run in her" Chris answered they both instantly ran to the living room while PJ ran into every room and looked for Livy. "LIVY!" screamed Chris erratically while PJ tried to stay the calm one "ok we need to keep looking, call dan, and the police" PJ said as calmly as he could "I am so unsure I mean she just doesnt not stay quiet does she" PJ panicked slightly "Fine. Fine. You call Dan and I'll call the police" Chris told him "no you call Dan, I'll call the police" PJ said back not wanting to tell Dan they lost his daughter.

"Fine" Chris nearly growled as he picked up his phone and went to the door and looked down the stairs hoping she hadn't fallen down them "shit" he said as he went back into the apartment.


End file.
